I'm Here But you're Not Or are you?
by shazsa
Summary: This is a sequelalternate and long ending to my first ever fiction entitle I’ve Had Enough. Jake has come back only to find that Peyton and Lucas are already together. His return stirs up Peyton’s emotions. As a result, she becomes torn between Jake and L
1. Am i too late?

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything related or even close to related to One Tree Hill and its characters. Although I wish I did. Hahaha.

Title: I'm Here But you're Not… Or Are You?

Rating: K+

Summary: This is a sequel/alternate (and long) ending to my first ever fiction entitle I've Had Enough. Jake has come back only to find that Peyton and Lucas are already together. His return stirs up Peyton's emotions. As a result, she becomes torn between Jake and Lucas. JP

ANs:

1. I made this for the Jeyton fans who tagged along my first fic. As promised… here you go!

2. This will be short… about 3-5 chapters only. Sorry if it won't satisfy your expectations.

3. If you do have ideas or you wanna help me write it to prolong it, then just PM me. I'd be more than happy to add your chapters/ideas and I will tell the viewers that you wrote some/all of the stuff.

4. Please R&R… hahaha…

5. Hope you don't hate this… and me… :)

Chapter 1:

Jake, Lucas and Peyton just stood there, completely stunned. Finally, someone broke the most awkward silence…

"I'm sorry… I'm just gonna go ahead and leave…" Jake said hesitantly and regretfully. He started to walk away briskly.

"Jake wait!" Peyton called out. She knew this wasn't the best thing to do for her and especially for Lucas. Lucas shot her a really shocked look. Peyton saw this but she couldn't look at Lucas.

Jake turned around to find Peyton walking up to him. He constantly looked at Lucas, who couldn't believe what was happening. When, Peyton was in front of him, they couldn't speak nor look at each other. "You shouldn't be doing this now… I mean, look at Lucas." Jake looked at Lucas.

Peyton turned to look at Lucas, mouthing to him "I'm sorry. One minute." She said as her fingers were doing the number one signal. "I know that… But… At the same time… I can't let you leave without a trace, wondering why you eventually showed up… the timing sucks but I am still curious."

"Peyton…" Jake began, but he couldn't tell her why he was there. He didn't want to screw things up. "Don't be curious… There's not much to be curious about." He tried so hard to sound and look true. "I just… I wanted to check on how you were doing… With facing Lucas and all… and I see you're doing well… That's all I needed to know… Bye Peyt…" Jake kissed Peyton's forehead, then approached Lucas. "Hey man… Sorry… That was just a friendly goodbye kiss… Trust me… I just came here to check on how Peyt was doing… You see… I was the one who told her to- " Jake stopped because he didn't wanna go back on that regretful thing he did… making Peyton face Lucas. "You know, it's a long story… Just ask Peyton." He smiled.

"O-K?" Lucas said confused… but he was feeling happy too. He was happy and relieved to hear Jake's explanation. "Thanks man… For a second there, I thought I was gonna lose Peyton again."

Jake laughed slightly. He was feeling guilty. "Nah… I couldn't do that. Well… See ya round." He patted Lucas' right arm. Lucas nodded and then, Jake left.

Peyton was watching these two guys from a distance. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was happy that Jake didn't come to make her think twice about her relationship with Lucas… but she was sad that that was why he said he came to Tree Hill. Her thoughts were contradicting.

Lucas and Peyton's eyes met. They smiled at each other and Peyton tried to conceal the sadness slowly enveloping her. Lucas walked up to Peyton and hugged her so tight. He was so happy… But how come Peyton wasn't? She hugged Lucas just as tight, hoping this would help her feel better.

"I love you Peyton" Lucas said with his face buried in Peyton's hair. Peyton's face was buried in his chest, and Lucas didn't want it any other way.

"I love you too." Peyton said, as she slightly moved her head, as her chin was now resting on Lucas' shoulder. She couldn't smile. She was uneasy and it really showed in her face.

AN: Must I continue:-? Or does anyone have any ideas or does anyone wanna right the next chapter(s)? hahaha… R&R please..:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

That encounter that just happened the day before, kept spinning thoughts, except Lucas' of course. Poor Lucas… he doesn't know why Jake really went there and he doesn't know how Peyton really feels. Truth is, neither does Peyton. She doesn't know why she's so worried and sad and disappointed. Maybe she doesn't know, or maybe she does… she just doesn't want to admit it.

She drove up to Lucas' house, hoping to find comfort from his company. She couldn't tell her how she was feeling. When she's sure of everything, maybe that's when she MIGHT consider telling Lucas… For now… She just needed a friend. She knocked on Lucas' door.

Karen opened the door and greeted Peyton. "Peyton!" She smiled. "Come in."

"Thanks Ms. Roe." Peyton said as she entered the house.

"Lucas is in his room. I'm just gonna be in the kitchen if you two need anything."

"Ok… Thanks again…" Peyton reluctantly looked at Lucas' bedroom door. Then, she knocked.

"Who is it?" Lucas said in a loud voice, as he just got out of the shower.

"It's me… Peyton."

Lucas was surprised and happy of course. "Peyton… Wait a second."

"Ok." She put her hands in her pocket, waiting for Lucas to let her in.

Lucas quickly got dressed, then opened the door. "Hey." Lucas greeted Peyton.

Peyton looked up at him and gave a little smile. "Hey too." Peyton went inside and sat down at Lucas' bed.

Lucas sensed something was wrong. Peyton seemed pretty tense. He closed the door and looked at Peyton. She looked at Lucas and smiled at him… Then, she looked down at her feet. "Something wrong?"

She immediately looked back at him. "No… Nothing… I just…wanted to see you."

"Oh… So this has nothing to do with what happened yesterday?" He said raising an eyebrow, but smiling at the same time.

"Yeah." Peyton answered unconvincingly. She looked like she was scared of something.

"You sure?"

"Nnnot really." Peyton said. She didn't want to but it was like word vomit. "Lucas… come here."

Lucas nervously walked up to Peyton and sat beside her. Peyton faced Lucas and vice versa. "What is it Peyton? Right now… you're not making anything clear or better."

"I'm sorry… I'm just still stunned with what happened. I'm confused…" Lucas immediately shot a worried and crushed face. "No…Not like that Lucas… I'm… God I don't know… You see… I was in Savannah with him right?" Lucas nodded his head, still in confusion. "He said that while I was sleeping, I said I LOVE YOU LUCAS… that's why I came back… He told me too… I just… find it so… I think… Oh boy how do I say this… Wouldn't it be, like a waste of time for him to come here all the way from Savannah just to see if we hooked up or not? I mean… if he assumed that we hooked up, why would he want to come here to find out personally? A phone call or an email would be enough. But… if he assumed that we didn't… you know…"

"So you're saying he might have… wanted to surprise you… in getting back together… and that's why he came here?" Lucas asked Peyton with his eyes, squinted.

"I don't know… Don't you think it makes sense?" Peyton asks desperately.

"Maybe… But I don't wanna know for sure… It seems like you do though… Why is this such a big deal to you Peyton?" Lucas was really offended by how Peyton shows how much she cares about Jake's business. He stood up as he asked her for an answer.

Peyton just sat there, stunned and feeling really stupid. He looked at Lucas with regret and confusion. She couldn't answer it.

"Know what? I'm outta here… Just call me when… I dunno… Maybe when you can be MY girlfriend and not Jake's lover or something. He started to walk out.

"I don't love him Luke." Peyton said, but Lucas ignored her. She felt absolutely stupid doing what she did. For a minute there, she forgot Lucas was her boyfriend, and that they had just said I Love You to each other. She stared at Lucas' door with watery eyes. Then, with a blink of an eye, a tear fell and she had to get out of that place.

AN: Sorry if I haven't shown Jake and Peyton scenes yet. At least you know that Peyton can't get enough of Jake… hahaha… anyone want to help? Again? Hahaha. Read and Review please. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Peyton took a long walk after what just happened at Lucas' room. She was starting to think that she had made a mistake. The question is… what was her mistake? Following Jake when he told her to face Lucas? Fighting for Lucas (causing her best friend to leave)? Or being too curious about Jake's return? Does he still love Jake? What about Lucas? She loved them both, but every time she was with Jake, she'd think of Lucas, and every time she was with Lucas, she'd think of Jake?

Lucas, on the other hand, was driving away. He didn't have a destination. He just wanted to clear his head after pondering on the questions bothering him. He felt so angry at Jake and at Peyton as well. He wished so hard that Jake didn't have to come back. He also wished that Peyton had been sure that she really chose Lucas instead of Jake, or vice versa. This way, she's just making the two of them hope.

Peyton went home to find Jake waiting on her doorstep. Her face lit up. For the first time on that day, she showed a sincere and big smile. "Jake!"

Jake melted inside to see Peyton's smile. "Peyton…" He said softly with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton sat down beside him as she asked him that question.

"Honestly… I don't know." He laughed at his stupidity, going to Peyton's house, knowing she and Lucas are together now. "I'm… sorry… I shouldn't have come here… In fact I shouldn't have come to Tree Hill." He got up hesitantly.

Peyton didn't want Jake to leave. She felt an ease inside her, in Jake's presence. So she quickly got up and held Jake's hand. "Wait Jake. Please don't leave."

Jake's heart jumped upon hearing Peyton say these words. He turned around and saw Peyton's begging eyes and smiling lips. He couldn't say no to this heart melting sight. "What am I gonna do here Peyton?"

"Maybe… We can just talk or something. Come on."

"Ok…" Jake could not reject that offer. He figured that if he won't ever see Peyton again, he had to make the most out of the time he has left.

"Why don't you come in?" Peyton took him by the hand, and led him inside the house.

They sat down at the couch in the living room. There was a long silence between the two.

"Want some food or drink or anything?" Peyton asked to break the ice.

"I don't know. You decide."

"Ok." Peyton got up and went to the kitchen. She came back with 3 cans of sodas and 2 bags of junk food. "These are all we have right now. But they're good!" She laughed as she put all the food and beverages on the table.

"I know. I love junk food." Jake said with a little laugh as well.

"So…" Peyton had a lot of questions. "Did you really come here to check on me and Lucas?"

Jake was caught off guard by the question. "Uh… Yeah. Of course. I see you two hooked up. I'm happy for you." He tried to smile, but after about two seconds, he looked away and took a sip on his soda.

Peyton felt hurt that Jake felt happy that she and Lucas were on. "So that's it?" She couldn't help her emotions. "You came all the way from Savannah to see if we hooked up? Let me ask you something Jake… did you think we hooked up before you came to Tree Hill?" She was feeling angry and sad at the same time.

Jake was stunned by Peyton's sudden outburst of emotions. "What?" He said trying to laugh off the situation.

"Just answer the question Jake."

Jake couldn't lie to Peyton. He loved her too much to see her like this. She needed the truth and he knew that. He closed his eyes, looking down. Then he opened his eyes and looked Peyton straight in the eye… "No… In fact, I didn't come here to check on the two of you. I cam here to apologize to you…tell you how sorry I am for…making you come here. And I gotta tell you… seeing you and Lucas break down when you saw me…" He paused because it really did hurt him to feel unwanted especially by Peyton. "That just made me so… regretful… I realized that doing what I did, would have to be the most stupid mistake I've done."

Peyton was…in shock, but she was also happy to hear this. She didn't realize that she was starting to smile. It was like a reflex action to hearing Jake say those words. "Jake." She said, cupping his right cheek with her hand. Jake was in awe. He didn't know how to react to this. He was relieved and thankful, and at the same time, he knew that what he did was really selfish, knowing Lucas and Peyton are together now. "Jake… you don't know how happy you just made me…"

"Peyton… this is wrong…" Jake said, holding Peyton's hand, taking it off his cheek. He took her other hand and said, "Peyton…I'm too late… We can't…"

"Jake…" She knew Jake was right but she didn't want him to be… but what could she do?

"Peyton… If I'm the one for you, and you for me… Then… maybe… we'll find each other some day, when the right time comes…" He kissed her hand as they both started to tear up.

Peyton started to cry as she nodded her head, in agreement with what Jake just said. Then, she hugged him tight as they both cried in each other's arms.

This moment was really important to them. This might be the last time they will see each other in a long time. Too bad, someone won't understand their reasons, because he loved Peyton too much. That someone is Lucas. Who can blame him? He has sacrificed so much for this girl already. To know that she still loves Jake and she wants Jake to love her too… would crush him.

Now…Lucas is hurting. He's devastated. He feels betrayed and crushed because he just saw what happened between Jake and Peyton, from Peyton's window. He saw Jake's bike earlier, so he wanted to know what was going on… He wanted to know if he could trust Peyton and Jake, but… found out he couldn't. Sure, they didn't kiss, but there was no lie in Peyton or Jake's eyes. With the way they communicated, how could he not feel jealous?


End file.
